


Looking Like Love

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Single Dad Michael Guerin, Teacher Alex Manes, Thirsty Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: There are two things Michael can't get out of his head, the gorgeous guy he met at the Wild Pony and is probably in love with and his daughter Mara's nonstop talking about her teacher, Mr. M, who he's grown to dislike without ever meeting him.Spoiler alert: They're the same guy.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 65
Kudos: 381





	Looking Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



> So I'm a day late, but this is for the beautiful and wonderful Manda!!  
> Happy Birthday again love!! I'm so glad I get to call you my friend! I adore you!!
> 
> You said that the fandom was sorely missing single dad fics, I hope this fills the void a bit!! 
> 
> (thanks @InsidiousIntent for the title)

Michael has had two beers when he sees him. Dark brown hair, brown eyes that shine even from across the bar, a beautiful face and a fit body in slim jeans, and a yellow and blue flannel over a tight dark shirt. Michael scans him up and down, and everything in his body wakes up with one message.

Want _now_.

He watches as the man leans against the bar as he talks to Maria, wide smiles on both their faces while they speak. Something she says has the man throwing his head back laughing, and Michael is stuck between being mesmerized by the man’s beauty and jealousy that Maria can make him laugh that way.

Maria moves away from the man, but unfortunately also further away from Michael so he can’t ask about him. He’s never seen him before, so he assumes the guy isn’t a local; he’d remember someone with a face like that.

He’s been living in Roswell since he was eighteen, after finally getting free of the foster care system, free to track down his siblings; Isobel and Max to the alien-obsessed town. The irony not lost on him, given their own origins.

“Hey, refill?”

Michael snaps out of his musings, lost in thought he’s missed two things. One, that Maria has made it back to his side of the bar, and two, that the mystery man has moved from the bar to an open pool table. Michael nods at her, trying to focus on his friend and not the fact that the man has started to play alone, bending over the pool table and giving Michael a perfect view of his ass.

“How’s Mara?” Maria questions, opening another bottle for him.

Michael smiles at the mention of his daughter, seven years old, and the only good thing he’s done in his life. “She and Isobel are having a girl-power themed movie night. I got thrown out of the house for my maleness.”

Maria laughs, making her earrings ring out as she shakes her head. “That sounds about right.”

Michael laughs along with her before turning his head to the side to sneak another peek at the man’s ass, trying not to choke on his own spit as he locks eyes with him. He finds himself coughing loudly as a result, and whips around to face Maria again, feeling his face go hot when he finds Maria watching him with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Not a word,” he mutters irritably, feeling like an idiot at being caught staring.

Maria’s mouth curves upward even more. “Not even if it’s to tell you his name?” she questions innocently, making a pleased sound at the hopeful look on his face.

Michael narrows his eyes at her, annoyed when she just stares back at him, seemingly content with waiting him out. “ _Fine_ , one word.”

Maria raises an eyebrow at him, and Michael finds himself sighing before continuing. “ _Please.”_

“I should let you squirm some more with that attitude, but I’m in a giving mood,” she rolls her eyes at him as she places a different brand of beer in front of him. “His name is Alex, and this is what he’s drinking,” she finishes, not waiting for an answer as she walks away from him again.

Michael stares at the beer for a moment before sneaking another look at the man. _Alex,_ his brain reminds him. He’s still playing alone, but given how good-looking he is, he isn’t likely to stay that way for long.

Grabbing the beers and his hat, he starts to make his way over to the pool tables, leaning against Alex’s table on the opposite side of him. Alex’s eyes flicker up at him as he lines up his next shot, the pool stick slides between deft fingers.

“Can I help you?” he asks, the timber of his voice sending a shiver down Michael's spine. _Fuck_ , he doesn’t know what it is about him, but Michael already knows that if he doesn’t get this man on him, and _soon_ he’s going to lose it.

“Thought you could use a refill,” Michael answers, placing the beer at the edge of the table. Alex sinks a solid ball before he even acknowledges the drink. Straightening up, he looks at Michael, his eyes sliding down his form so slowly Michael feels it like a touch, it leaves him slightly breathless.

“You thought? Or Maria thought?” Alex asks, with a tick of his brow.

“Both?” he hesitates, feeling off-footed. He’s usually better at this.

Alex takes a moment, but finally, the corner of his lip quirks upward, and he rounds the table where Michael stands and takes the beer. Wrapping those distracting fingers around the bottle, he brings it up to an even more distracting mouth.

“Thanks.”

Michael nods as he watches Alex tip his head back to take a drink, swallowing hard as he watches Alex’s Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. All he wants is to press his mouth there.

“I’m Michael,” he says, sticking out his hand when Alex puts the bottle down.

“I’m Alex,” Alex answers, shaking his hand, it’s strong and assertive without it being overly macho, warm and slightly calloused. He’s never had a hand kink, but he might be developing one now. He can’t seem to stop noticing things about Alex’s hand, though it might just be that he wants them on him so bad he’s practically gagging for it.

“I know,” he answers dumbly, realizing his mistake when Alex shoots him another questioning look. “Maria told me.”

Alex raises his eyebrow again. “And why would she do that?”

Michael opens his mouth, trying to come up with a reason, but finds none. He takes a breath, deciding to go with the truth and see where it gets him. “Because she caught me staring at you and took pity on me, giving me your name and the beer.”

“Why were you staring?”

Michael looks at Alex, his face is blank, but he catches a twinkle in his eye that tells Michael he’s messing with him and enjoying it. Not his usual way of flirting, but if it amuses Alex enough to give him a chance, he’s willing to sacrifice a bit of his dignity.

“Because you’re ridiculously hot?” Michael questions, feeling a rush of pleasure when Alex finally cracks and gives him a tiny smile.

Alex takes a step closer to him, sitting on the pool table like Michael, his knee pressing against his. “Does this usually work for you?”

Michael chuckles sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, he doesn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes drift to it for a moment before looking back at him, his brown eyes somehow darker. “I’m usually smoother, you’re throwing me off my game.”

Alex grins at him, the smile so bright and beautiful; it steals Michael’s breath away. “Would it help if I told you the awkwardness is working?”

“Is it?” Michael questions eagerly, earning himself a laugh from Alex.

“Well, it helps that it’s wrapped in a very pretty package,” Alex admits, leaning his body in closer.

“Yeah?” he asks hopefully, feeling bashful in a way he hasn’t in a long time.

Alex rolls his eyes at him, the gesture playful. “You’re fishing for compliments.”

Michael shakes his head quickly. “I swear I’m not, I’m just amazed you’re even giving me the time of day. You’re the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, and I know I’m not the only one that’s noticed tonight,” he says, looking around, not at all surprised when he spots more than one person looking at them. He looks back at Alex when he feels Alex hand on his, giving him a gentle tug.

Michael stands up, stepping in between Alex’s open legs when he pulls at him again. Alex lets out a pleased sound, letting go of his hand to grip him by his hips, pulling him closer still. Michael feels stunned as Alex looks up at him with desire in his eyes.

“Maybe they’re looking at you,” he whispers, his breath brushing against Michael’s face from how close they are.

“Who?” Michael questions, resting his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “There’s no one else here but you.”

Alex’s eyes dance as he grins. “Okay, _that_ was smooth.”

Michael starts to laugh only to get cut off by the brush of Alex’s lips against his.

“Okay?” Alex breathes against his mouth, smiling again when Michael nods. He can feel Alex’s smile against his lips as he kisses him again, not just a brush of his lips this time as he parts his mouth under Michael’s.

Michael melts into Alex’s solid frame, his arms around Alex’s shoulders holding him close. Alex takes his time as he kisses him, pulling soft needy sounds out of Michael as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make Michael’s body clench before soothing the sting with his tongue. By the time they pull back, Michael is breathless.

“ _Jesus,”_ Alex gasps, his hands jerking against Michael’s hips as he takes a deep breath. “Maria is going to kill us if we fuck on her pool table.”

Michael lets out a sound that is embarrassingly close to a whine as liquid heat spreads through his body at the images Alex’s words cause. “Come home with me,” he begs, resting his forehead against Alex’s.

“You’re going to be trouble,” Alex grumbles, pushing Michael back to stand. He presses a kiss at the corner of Michael’s mouth to remove any possible sting from his words. “I have my car, I’ll follow you.”

*

Alex’s car has barely come to a stop behind his, as they pull up to the house before Michael is opening his car door, and pulling Alex into a kiss.

“So full disclosure, this is my sister’s house. My daughter and I live with her,” he says, breaking the kiss to see Alex’s reaction, letting out a breath of relief when Alex doesn’t look put off or suddenly disinterested. “So, we kind of have to be quiet.”

Alex hums softly, his hand sliding down Michael’s torso until he cups him through his jeans. Michael lets out a whimpering moan as Alex, with a smirk on his face, starts to rub him. “Something tells me you’re going to need a gag then.”

“And you said _I’d_ be trouble,” Michael points out, taking a nip of Alex’s bottom lip, satisfied by the sharp breath Alex takes as he presses him against his car with his body. His hands slip under Alex’s shirt to find smooth tone skin that is warm to the touch. Michael can’t wait to get his mouth on every inch of it.

“Are we going inside?” Alex asks, reading his mind. He kisses his way down Michael’s jaw. “Or are we rubbing one out, out here like teenagers? I’m good with either one.”

Michael takes his hand, bringing those fingers that have been distracting him all night to his mouth, wrapping his lips around Alex’s index finger. He looks at him through his eye-lashes, his stomach quivering at the look of pure heat and want that crosses Alex’s face.

“ _Bed_ , Michael,” Alex growls. “Or I’m taking you right here.”

Letting the finger go with a pop, he pulls Alex by the hand.

They make it inside and to his bedroom quickly. Michael only pauses a moment to peek into his daughter’s room, thankfully finding her sound asleep. Alex is a close step behind him, pressing Michael to the door of his bedroom when he shuts it.

“You’re so hot,” Michael whispers against Alex’s mouth as his hands pull at Michael’s shirt, lifting it over his head. Alex’s shirt quickly following.

Alex gives him a wry smile. “Hold on to that thought, cowboy,” he says, pulling back.

Michael watches as Alex kicks off his shoes, catching the hint of metal at the bottom of his right leg where there should be a foot. Without taking his eyes off Michael, Alex opens his jeans, sitting down on Michael’s bed to take them off. When he stands back up, Michael takes in the sleek state-of-the-line prosthetic that starts at Alex’s knee.

Looking up from the leg, Michael finds Alex watching him.

“Okay?” Alex questions, with a defensive but also nervous look on his face. It makes something under Michael’s ribcage thump hard, and when he closes the space between them, he doesn’t suddenly just feel lust, but also tenderness.

“I repeat,” he says softly and clearly, taking Alex’s face between his hands. “Like I said, you’re _hot_.”

Alex smiles, but it’s not cocky like earlier. Instead, it’s soft, grateful, and a little shaky. The stirring inside Michael’s chest moves some more.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Michael whispers, kissing his brow. “ _Sexy_ ,” he kisses his eyelids. “A walking wet dream,” he says against Alex’s lips, moaning when Alex grips the back of his head and gives him a kiss that is pure liquid heat.

The rest is a frenzied race to remove the last bits of their clothes and Alex’s prosthetic. Michael is barely catching his breath as he lands on his back, only to lose it again as Alex hovers over him. He quivers and shakes as Alex sits between his spread legs and takes his time opening him up with those fingers that prove there has to be a higher power to have made someone as perfect as Alex.

Alex lets out a huff of a laugh as he tells him this, two fingers curling inside him, and Michael moans, helplessly pushing against those fingers, seeking more of that beautiful burn and full feeling.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Michael gasps, pleading, hands grabbing at Alex as he rolls on a condom. The first nudge of Alex’s cock against his hole has Michael wrapping his legs around Alex’s waist. And as Alex sinks into him, slowly, inch by delicious inch. Michael finds himself sighing in fulfillment.

_“Fuck_ ,” Alex grits out, holding still to let Michael get used to his girth. “You’re so tight,” he says against Michael’s skin, his face dropping into the crook of his neck as he snaps his hips forward, making Michael’s breath catch. “You’re perfect.”

Michael turns his face, seeking Alex’s mouth, his moans and gasps muffled with their kisses as Alex sets a pace that has Michael seeing the most beautiful supernovas behind his eyelids.

His orgasm sneaks up on him, and when he comes, it’s with a sharp inhale, half shocked. He can’t remember the last time he had sex with a man and came untouched. Alex makes a pleased noise as he thrusts into him three more times before he’s coming too.

Once he’s no longer pulsing inside Michael and has softened. Alex rolls off him, sitting up to remove the condom. Michael is already half-asleep when he feels the bed dip on his side and something wipe at his chest. He opens his eyes to find Alex looking down at him with a soft smile.

“I don’t want to make this seem like a hit it and quit it,” Alex starts, smirking a bit. “But I have to go. I have an early morning.”

Michael pouts, going up to his elbows to give Alex a soft, wet kiss, smiling when Alex groans into it.

“Don’t be mean,” Alex whispers into his mouth. “If you keep kissing me like this, I’ll stay.”

Michael breaks the kiss, knowing as much as he would like that; he has to think of Mara and Isobel. “Can I see you again?”

Alex smiles again, giving him one last kiss. “I’m around,” he whispers.

Michael watches him leave through half-closed eyes, smiling to himself as he falls into a deeply satisfying sleep.

*

Morning at the Guerin-Evans household can be chaotic, especially now that the school year has started. They’re on week two of Mara’s 2nd grade, and they’re still trying to get their routine down.

This morning Mara is half-eating her cereal as she draws a picture.

“Mara, baby, shouldn’t you have done your homework last night?” he questions as he picks up her spoon. She opens her mouth for him to feed her, distracted by her work.

“This isn’t homework, daddy, it’s a picture for Mr. M,” she says like that should clear everything up.

“Mr. M?” he questions, not sure what he’s done to earn the wide-eyed, offended look on Mara’s face.

“Mr. M, daddy!” she exclaims, food and drawing forgotten.

Michael looks over at his sister to find her smirking at him, he rolls his eyes at her and waits.

“Mr. M,” Isobel starts. “Is Mara’s art and music teacher, she has his class Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays.”

“Daddy, he’s _so_ cool!” Mara tells him with excitement, obviously having forgotten his transgression of not knowing who she was talking about. “He plays guitar and the piano, he used to be a Captain, and he’s part robot!”

Michael raises an eyebrow, shooting another questioning look over at Isobel. “Part robot?”

Mara nods absently, no longer listening to him as she focuses all her seven-year-old might on her drawing. Michael watches as her tongue peeks out of the corner of her mouth, smiling at how cute she is.

“What do you think?” Mara asks, holding up the picture. It’s stick figure-esque in nature, with black hair and something that resembles a guitar across the figure.

“That’s beautiful, sweetheart,” Michael answers, the smile Mara gives him brighter than sunshine. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

"Mara, sweetie," Isobel starts with a smile. "Go finish getting dressed, I'm taking you to school today."

"Yes!" Mara shouts, taking her drawing as she leaves the kitchen, leaving Michael alone with his sister and her penetrating green eyes focused on him.

"If you're reading my mind, stop now," Michael warns her.

"Why?" Isobel questions, smirking at him over her coffee. "Because if I do, I'll see all the filthy things you did with the guy that left your room around three this morning?"

Michael groans, resting his head on the table as Isobel laughs at him.

"I don't need mind powers to know what you were up to. The fucked-out look on your face and the bruises under your jaw is enough. Who was it?"

"A guy I met at Maria's place," Michael answers quickly.

Isobel raises an eyebrow at him, and he knows what she's questioning. Usually, when he meets someone at the bar, the bathrooms of the wild pony are enough for him. He doesn't really bring people home.

“You got a name?” Isobel questions, instead of digging deeper the way he knows she wants to.

Michael tries, but he can’t stop the smile that takes over his face. “Alex.”

“ _Damn_ , that good, huh?” Isobel looks at him for a long moment, shaking her head finally, though a small smile tugs at her lips. “Are you going to see him again?”

Michael shrugs.

Alex said he’d be around, but they didn’t exchange numbers or even last names. “I hope so,” he says softly, sure that he’s not going to forget Alex anytime soon.

*

The rest of the week passes in a blur, he has plenty of work at the junkyard and as the town’s resident handyman. He has Mara that is a 7-year-old hurricane with the energy of one. He’s busy, but not for once second, does he not think about Alex and the night they spent together.

Isobel finds it endlessly amusing. “I don’t know who’s worse,” she says as she puts away the leftovers from dinner while Michael finishes washing the dishes. “You with your silent pining for a guy you’ve seen _once_ , or Mara’s hero-worshipping of Mr. M.”

Michael scowls at the mention of Mara’s teacher. He’s not the type of person who gets jealous, especially over some guy that teaches his kid, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it jabbed at him how much Mara continually talks about the man like he’s the greatest thing since candy. Every afternoon when he asks Mara about her day at school, it’s Mr. M _this_ and Mr. M _that_.

“Oh my god,” Isobel lets out incredulously, the grin on her mouth from ear to ear. “Your face right now!”

“Shut up,” he grumbles red in the face, hating the way Isobel can read him like a book.

“You’re so jealous of this guy!” she continues, completely ignoring him.

Michael opens his mouth to deny it but instead ends up sighing. “It’s just…he’s her favorite person right now.”

Isobel rolls her eyes at him fondly as she closes the fridge and comes over to him, throwing her arm around him. “Don’t be silly,” she says with a grin. “ _I’m_ her favorite person.”

“Gee, _thanks_.”

She laughs as he makes a face at her, knocking her forehead gently against his. “If you don’t know that you are Mara’s absolute favorite person in this world and all others, then you’re not the genius you claim to be.”

Michael lets out a breath, he knows he should already know this, but her words still feel like a soothing balm he needs.

“But if you want to clinch your title,” Isobel continues, tugging on one of his curls to get his attention. “Mara has been lusting after some new markers at the craft store.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at her. “You want me to buy my daughter’s love?” he questions, even though he knows he’s going to get those markers before the night is over.

Isobel shrugs. “Be happy that she’s seven, and it’s not diamonds yet?”

*

The crafts store on Main street is thankfully empty on a Wednesday night. Michael already has the markers Isobel mentioned in his basket. Now he looks through the coloring book section to see if he finds one with dogs. Mara has been asking for a dog for a year now, and Michael knows eventually he’s going to cave, but for now, a coloring book will have to do.

He smiles as he finds one, flipping through it.

“Nice,” says a voice behind him, a voice he’s been dreaming about for days now. He turns around to find Alex smiling at him, a basket of his own in his left hand.

“Are you into adult coloring?” Alex questions seriously, making Michael’s eyebrow tick up.

“That’s a thing?”

Alex nods. “It’s a good form of relaxation and therapy.”

“ _Huh_ ,” Michael looks down at the book in his hand. “I didn’t know that. But no, it’s for my kid.”

Alex smiles at him, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners, making Michael’s breath catch at how stunningly beautiful he is. “That’s really nice.”

Michael shrugs, not wanting to tell him that he’s trying to buy his daughter’s affection. “It’s really good to see you,” Michael says, not being able to help himself. Feeling a little embarrassed at his earnestness, but the way Alex’s smile widens makes it worth it.

“It’s good to see you too,” Alex says quietly, his expression soft, and Michael can’t help but step into his space, his heart speeding up when Alex lets out a soft gasp at their closeness.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he whispers, his hand reaches out to touch Alex’s, swallowing with relief when Alex doesn’t pull away and instead runs his thumb over the webbing between Michael’s thumb and index finger.

Alex tugs at his hand, pulling him, like Michael isn’t gagging at the thought of being pressed against him again.

“I can’t stop thinking about the noises you made when I was inside you,” Alex says softly in his ear, making a satisfied sound when Michael lets out a soft moan. “Yeah, just like _that_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” he breathes, his body tense with desire. All he wants is to drop down on his knees for the man before him, and he needs to get a grip before he does precisely that, and gets them arrested for indecent behavior. It’s the last thing he would want to explain to his brother Max, the deputy.

He looks down at Alex’s basket, frowning at the ridiculous amount of glitter bottles in his basket. “Why are you buying so much glitter?”

“Hmm?” Alex hums, pulling back to look down at his hand like he’s forgotten for a moment what he’s buying. Michael would like to think he’s the reason for it. “Oh, it’s for work.”

Michael looks at the glitter and then back at Alex. “Stripper?” he questions, a smirk playing on his lips when Alex lets out a surprised laugh.

“How did you know?” Alex questions, still smiling.

Michael shrugs. “You have the body for it, and I bet the moves,” not bothering to mention that now all he can imagine is Alex giving him a lap dance.

Alex chuckles again but doesn’t say anything. The guy is a mystery Michael desperately wants to unravel.

“Go out with me,” he blurts out with zero finesse.

Alex’s eyes widen with surprise, but there is a shy smile on his face that gives Michael hope they’re on the same page. “Yeah?”

Michael nods quickly. “How about Friday night?”

Alex starts to nod, only to wince after a moment. “Friday, I have a work thing into the evening,” he says regretfully, and Michael tries not to let his disappointment show. “What about Saturday?” Alex questions tentatively.

Michael licks his lips, and he knows he’s grinning like a fool, but he can’t help himself. “Yeah, yeah, Saturday is good.”

“Okay, Saturday,” Alex answers softly, he hesitates for a moment seemingly trying to make up his mind, and before Michael can ask him what’s wrong, Alex lifts his hand, sinking it into Michael’s hair and pulls him into a devastatingly hot kiss that leaves Michael weak at the knees.

“Oh my god,” Michael breathes once Alex lets go of his bottom lip, it tingles from Alex sucking on it. “You can’t kiss me like that and just leave me hanging, my truck is outside.”

Alex huffs a laugh against his mouth.

“I’m not joking, ten minutes, just long enough for me to suck you,” Michael says, his hands tugging at Alex; he’s lucky no worker has noticed the two grown men making out in the coloring book aisle.

“Michael, if I let you put your mouth on me now, there is no way I’m letting you go after ten minutes.”

Michael closes his eyes at the heated promise and the images it provokes. “I’m _so_ okay with that.”

Alex laughs again. “Don’t you have a coloring book to deliver?”

“ _Yes,”_ Michael sighs, pouting for effect, pleased when Alex chuckles again. He pulls out his phone, handing it to Alex. “Number please, I’m not letting you leave again without giving it to me.”

Alex gives him a playful roll of his eyes as he punches in his number, handing Michael back his phone. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Michael nods as he watches Alex walk away. “Saturday.”

*

Mara lets out an excited shout when he shows her the markers and coloring book. “Thanks, daddy!”

“Only for a little bit, Mara,” he tells her as she heads for the living room, setting up shop on the coffee table. “You have school in the morning.”

Mara nods absently, already lost in her coloring book.

Shaking his head, he heads for the kitchen finding Isobel opening a bottle of wine. “Well, she loves her markers.”

Isobel nods, sipping her wine as he pulls out a beer bottle from the fridge. “Told you she would.”

“Yeah,” Michael breathes, smiling widely.

Isobel narrows her eyes at him. “That’s a really big smile for markers.”

“Can’t I just be happy my kid is happy?” he questions, laughing when Isobel gives him a look. “Or maybe I’m happy because while securing my title of Mara’s favorite, I ran into Alex?” he finishes, grinning when Isobel’s eyes widen.

“The guy!” Isobel states eagerly. “Well, what happened?”

“Before or after we kissed?” Michael asks, snickering as Isobel makes an excited noise. “I asked him out, and he said yes.”

Isobel comes over to him, pressing her shoulder against his. “That’s great, Michael.”

Michael smiles down at his beer. “Yeah. Think you can watch Mara this Saturday?”

“That’s when you’re going out?” she questions, taking another sip.

Michael nods, looking back at her. “I wanted to go out with him on Friday, but he has a work thing.”

“That’s probably a good thing since you’re busy Friday night,” she says, rolling her green eyes at him when he looks at her confused. “It’s open house at Mara’s school Friday night. You have to meet her teachers and check in on her progress.”

“Mara is brilliant and perfect,” Michael answers, he's not biased, his daughter is perfect. He smiles as Isobel nods in agreement.

“You still have to meet with her teachers,” she repeats. “And you finally get to meet your competition for her affections,” she smirks at him when he scowls. “Mr. M.”

*

Open house at Roswell Elementary goes exactly as expected. He meets with Mara’s classroom teacher, a nice middle-aged lady named Mrs. Witter, who gushes about Mara while Michael tries to be humble and not puff his chest like a proud peacock. There’s a physical education teacher named Olsen, who recommends pee wee softball for Mara since she has a good throwing arm. He promises the man to talk about it with Mara and asks to be pointed toward the infamous Mr. M’s classroom.

He walks into a decent size room that has obviously been split down the middle, half of it has kid-sized easels. While the other side has rows of small chairs on an elevated floor, set up for choir. In the middle of the room is a teacher’s desk with a man behind it, head bent as he writes something down into a notebook.

“Mr. M?” he questions, and the man lifts his head, smile on his face freezing as he takes him in.

_Alex._

“Michael,” Alex breathes, surprised with wide eyes. Michael is sure his expression mirrors Alex’s, or should he say, _Mr. M’s_.

“You’re not a stripper,” he blurts out stupidly, cringing when Alex blushes.

“Ah, _no_ ,” Alex clears his throat, laughing nervously as he stands up and walks around his desk. Michael walks further into the room to close some of the distance between them. “Though as a grade school art teacher, I’m pretty much always covered in glitter.”

Michael nods, still having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that the man who has given him the best sexual experience of his life is also his daughter’s favorite teacher. Speaking of which…

“I’m Mara Guerin’s dad,” he says, sticking his hand out. “Michael Guerin.”

Alex gives him a big smile. “Alex Manes, Mr. M to the kids. Mara is such a pleasure to have in my class, she’s such a bright, creative little girl.”

Michael feels warm from both Alex’s smile and his praise of his daughter. “You’re her favorite teacher.”

Alex smiles again, looking bashful. “I’ll deny it if you repeat it, but she’s my favorite student.”

“She can’t seem to stop talking about you,” Michael tells him. “She said you’re part robot.”

Alex leans down, tapping at his leg.

“And a Captain,” he continues.

Alex gives him a slight smile. “Retired Air Force Captain Alex Manes, at your service.”

Michael lets out an impressed whistle. “And now, an art and music teacher.”

Alex shrugs his shoulders. “I wanted to get as far away from war as I could,” he says softly, but there is something in his voice that makes Michael want to reach out and touch him, hold him until the tension in his frame dissolves.

Alex clears his throat, giving him a tight smile. “Do you have any questions about the curriculum?”

Michael shakes his head. “Not really, I know Mara looks forward to your class the most, and you said she’s behaving.”

“She’s wonderful.”

Michael smiles. “Then, I’m good.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “No questions at all? You’re easier than the other parents I’ve seen tonight.”

Micheal bites down at his bottom lip as he takes a step forward and then another, relishing the small gasp Alex lets out when he’s within touching distance. “I do have one question,” Michael starts, looking at Alex from underneath his eyelashes, his hand itching to touch Alex when his eyes go hooded as he looks at him.

“Yes?” Alex asks, soft and a little breathless.

“Italian or Mexican tomorrow night?” he asks, holding his breath as Alex’s half-closed eyes snap open.

“ _You_ …” Alex hesitates, licking his lips. “You still want to go out?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Michael questions.

Alex waves around the classroom, and Michael lets out an amused noise.

“Alex, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since I saw you at the bar,” he starts, giving in to his impulse he reaches out and touches the side of Alex’s face. His heart skipping a beat as Alex leans into his touch like he’s as starved for it as Michael is. “My biggest concern when trying to date is if my kid will like the person I’m with, it’s why I just don’t date. You are Mara’s favorite person, I have been jealous of you since the first time she said Mr. M.”

Alex laughs gently at that.

“I’d really like to take you to dinner,” Michael continues. “And take you back to my place and keep you in my bed for as long as I can, what do you say?”

Alex turns his head, pressing a kiss in the center of his palm, and Michael is sure he’s falling in love as Alex looks back at him with shining brown eyes and a beautiful smile on his face.

“Italian.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
